


Serendipitous encounters

by That_Pure_Power



Category: free - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, M/M relationships, Plenty of Fluff, can be OOC a couple times, long fic, plenty of smut, slow-ish build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Pure_Power/pseuds/That_Pure_Power
Summary: Sousuke was always a person who didn’t open himself that much to other people. He preferred to be a solitary person, just tending to himself and the occasional person here and there. Ever since Rin returned to Australia, he hasn’t really socialized much outside of the people he sees at the gym, even then, there was only some small talk.One day, running into the gym, bumping into someone familiar. If only he knew what would happen after that.





	1. Chapter I: Monotonous lifestyle

**Author's Note:**

> Serendipitous:  
> occurring or discovered by chance in a happy or beneficial way.
> 
> Italics - thoughts  
> Bold - speech

Sousuke POV

_Another yet monotonous day_ Sousuke thought as he drives back to his dorm. He managed to find his dorm room a few days early as his dad thought that it wouldn’t be a bad idea to acquaint himself with the surrounding area. _It’s the same old stuff and I’ve only been here for a few days…_

He lazily strolls up to the elevator and punches the button for the 17th floor. He always liked that number, he thought that since he was 7, thinking that the number 17 signified something in life. It did, on the 17th of January, he got his first car after saving up money last year. On the other side of the spectrum, when he turned 17, his first boyfriend broke up with him after 2 years of being together.

**“What should I eat for dinner today?”** he wondered, opening his fridge and looking around. Since he knew how to cook, he ensured that the fridge was well stocked and plentiful of healthy produce. **“Ahh, how about some ramen today”** he decided after a good search. Like other teenagers, he would open the door of the fridge, and took his sweet time in looking, many times forgetting what he wanted and closing it, only to open it 5 minutes later.

Quickly cooking some ramen noodles and a pork broth with ease, he sat in front of the television and flicked around before just turning it off and listening to some music.

ring ring ring

ring ring ring

Surprised, Sousuke quickly turned around and saw that his phone was buzzing. Who on earth would it be? He thought, immediately grabbing it and looking at the caller ID. Seeing that it was his stepbrother, quickly responded.

**“Hello?”** Sousuke said

**”ahh, Sousuke. Don’t forget the way to university tomorrow, there are some new students, probably taking the other room sooner or later”** Tatsuya joked  
**”Piss off Tatsuya”**  Sousuke replied **”I don’t get lost. Hey bro I gotta go, gym is calling me”**

**” Alright dude, just don’t overwork yourself too much, maybe then you can be just as strong as I am”** Tatsuya said and promptly hung up.

  
_What an idiot he can be, I’m way stronger than he ever will be._ Like Sousuke, Tatsuya is a swimmer, but unlike Sousuke, he’s in the national team preparing for Tokyo 2020.  
Grabbing his gym bag and turning off the stove, he quickly hustled off, driving to the gym.

**“Good evening Yamazaki-san”** The clerk said brightly. Nodding his response, Sousuke headed to the locker room and dumped his stuff before heading to the treadmill.  
The second he opened the gym door, he ran right into someone.

**” ahhhh sorry sir—oh my god Yamazaki-san, I’m so sorry”** Someone exclaimed. Sousuke looked up and saw Tachibana Makoto, he was surprised. He never saw anyone from Iwatobi in almost half a year.

**” Tachibana, it’s cool, I didn’t look up. Hey, it’s nice to see a familiar face around here. Call me Sousuke instead”**

**” ahh, alright then… S-Sousuke-kun”** Makoto piped. **” you go to Waseda right?”** he asked the teal eyed man

**” Yeah, why?”** he replied

The green eyed man happily replied” so am I, **I’m moving in to the dorms tomorrow, but I’m in a hotel room for now, I better get going, don’t want you interrupt what you are doing”** Flashing his trademark smile he waved goodbye. Leaving a flustered Sousuke behind.

He was another person who fell for Iwatobi’s male sweetheart.

 

 


	2. Chapter II: another serendipitous encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact about me in an attempt to introduce myself and BC I wanna know this community better, probably because I doub't anyone has ever seen my past (smutty) oneshot.
> 
> \- I'm practically the exact same as Makoto. 
> 
> Almost the same height, he is just ~1 cm taller than I am.  
> Same birthdate 17-11  
> I swim too, same stroke and all. I swam before watching Free! and I found it funny how many similarities I have with Makoto. 
> 
> But I'm not as thin as he is, due to being a former rugby player. 
> 
> How about you guys? I know you don't have to reply but online acquaintances would be great, especially from an author's perspective.

MAKOTO POV

 

A small wagon at his feet, Makoto casually strolled along the university grounds. onlooked by both men and women alike, he pretends not to notice but inwardly is confused as to why they keep looking at him. Momentarily forgetting the fact that he is a tall and broad man & stands out easily.

 

**“Tachibana… Tachibana… Tachi- here it is!”** he found, immediately doing a double take on his roommate. Smiling in competent, he bustled down into the dorms. Finding his room on the 17 th floor, he smiles and opens the doors.

 

He sees a simply decorated dorm with 2 bedrooms. A TV and a set of speakers casually on the table immediately in front of him.

 

Walking into his room, he doesn’t notice the taller man walking out of his room. Somehow, they both don’t notice each other. Within minutes. Makoto unpacks the basic stuff of his room and begins to hang up clothes in the closet. Color-coordinated of course.

 

_Let’s get a drink._ He thought, feeling a little bit parched, he steps outside only to run into Sousuke leaving the bathroom.

 

Immediately he is stunned. Sousuke had sculpted abdominal muscles and strong looking arms to compliment his figure. Covered by only a white towel, he looked completely divine with the steam escaping the bathroom. _Woah. He’s hot._

**“Tachibana- I mean Makoto, what the hell are you doing here?”** Sousuke barks, slightly confused

“ **Umm… I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you in advance, hi dormmate!”** the (ever so slightly) shorter man squeaked.

 

Makoto promptly went off to the kitchen, leaving a dazed Sousuke to return to his room.

“ **Oi Makoto!”** a loud voice barked from the hallway **“Wait up, lets talk.”**

 The both of them really just wanted to diffuse the air, and Makoto genuinely wanted to know Sousuke better, so just talking first definitely was a step forward. 

Sitting on opposite ends of the couch, Makoto was the first one who spoke.

 

**“So. We are sharing dorms. I’m so relieved that I know someone in this big place”**

**“Makoto, so am I dude. What are you taking?”**

**“Oh I’m majoring in Education, I want to become a swimming coach. The competitive scene, not really my forte, but I’m still going to swim throughout uni. What about you?”**

 

**“Oh, I’m majoring in International business and learning English, no big deal”** Sousuke said, with his low voice.

 

_That voice, it’s so deep and soothing. Coupled with that body… It’s going to be a loooongg year_ The green haired man inwardly thought.

 

**“Hey, Makoto, I’m starving, want to come to grab a bite? I’m craving some noodles”** Sousuke offered out of boredom. It’s not like they were great friends, but know each other well enough to hang out occasionally.

 

**“umm, if it’s alright with you”** Makoto replied nervously.

 

**“Right. Let’s go.”**

 

The two found a small noodle joint in the university campus, not only offering Japanese noodles. Practically any form of an asian noodle dish was available. **“I will have a pancit bihon and a bottle of water please, Makoto, what are you having?”**

 

The ever growing list of food he had yet to try had suddenly increased yet again. Feeling bold, Makoto bought some Pad Thai and a coffee.

 

**“That will be 1500 yen please”** the clerk informed Sousuke. Just as Makoto was about to pay, his arm was stopped by the bigger person. **“So-Sousuke! Let me pay for my own stuff!”** he spluttered. **“Nah, not today Makoto, I invited you, it’s the least I can do.”**

 

Makoto tried to argue, but eventually gave in and sat down with Sousuke at a booth.

 

**“Next time, let me be the one who pays for food”** Makoto declared.

 

_Will there be a next time? I hope so, he’s quite hot_ Makoto thought.

 

**“Sousuke, umm, I was just wondering, would you like to go to the gym and pool with me later today?”** Makoto questioned.

 

**“Umm… sure.”** Sousuke replied with a touch of nonchalance.

 

The food was delivered to their table. **“Makoto, can I try some? I can give you some of mine in return”**

 

_He wants to try my food? Should I let him, why not? It’s not like it means anything._ Makoto pondered.

 

Makoto’s brotherly instincts suddenly took over and fed a now blushing Sousuke. Not expecting it, the black haired man instantly freezes.

 

On the other side of the table, alarm bells were ringing all throughout Makoto’s brain.

_MAKOTO WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU HE ISN’T YOUR SIBLINGS HE IS A GROWN MAN, OLDER THAN YOU SO DON’T FEED HIM LIKE THAT. YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT._

**“Umm, Makoto, don’t fret, I just didn’t see it coming.”** Sousuke replied whilst listening to a river of apologies.

_What the actual fuck, he fed me. Gotta say though, it was kinda hot seeing his brotherly instincts take over._ The taller man thought.

 

After lunch, which was significantly more awkward, the two headed off to the gym.

 

Whilst walking, almost one after the other, the pair get texts.

 

**‘Yamazaki-san, please come to the studio, a spring/summer shoot is going to happen. Bring someone over. We are short on models.’** – Nakamura-San

 

  **‘Mako-chan! Hope you are enjoying Tokyo. See you at Christmas, don’t be boring and give me some good stuff next time I call ;)** ’ – Nagisa

 

**“Makoto. Hey, do you mind, I have to go to a photoshoot, wanna come? Make some extra money?”** Sousuke instantly thought. _He would make everyone drool with his good looks._

A minute later, Makoto pouted **“Sure Sousuke, but I don’t know anything about modeling.”**

 

“Don’t care, you look like a model already.” And with that, the bigger man dragged Makoto to the shoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was something new. 
> 
> I normally wouldn't think of Sousuke as a fashion model. But whatever keeps the bank happy I guess. Plus imagine a billboard of a shirtless Sousuke. *slight drool*
> 
> Leave comments! They are greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter III: Falling through the lens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modeling shoot! Will Makoto be a good model? How will Sousuke react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and I cannot be bothered with making dialogue in bold anymore.

”Ahh Sousuke, great to see that you brought someone” his boss said.

”My god, you have brought someone just as tall! We barely see people like you two in the industry anymore” ” So, what is your name, and your height?“ ” Tachibana sir, Tachibana Makoto. I’m 183 centimeters” – Makoto said, with nervousness in his voice. He was so unfamiliar with this type of industry, I mean, Iwatobi didn’t have models, they had fishermen. ”

You should be roughly the same size as Sousuke here, so head on over and change for the first outfit, you too Sousuke, you know the drill. Tachibana, when finished, head back here.” The two men lumbered towards the dressing room, where Sousuke only got lost twice. He took 2 wrong turns and ended up in the women’s bathroom. Promptly greeted with shrieks, they hustled once more and eventually made it to the dressing room. Once inside, Makoto was floored, there were more clothes in this one room than he had owned in his entire life. Granted that wasn’t very much, but it astonished the country boy.

” so it says here to collect 2 outfits here and 1 of your choosing.” Sousuke lazily said to Makoto. Taking a look at what Makoto was wearing, he promptly blushed a deep crimson. Holy Jesus, I must make sure that I get a photo of Makoto in this. He then restored his brooding demeanor and gathered the clothes for him to wear. On the other side of the room, Makoto had found his first outfit and was looking for the final piece of the second.” WHAT, SOUSUKE NO I DON’T WANT TO WEAR THIS!” Makoto cried, he was shocked that he was wearing something out of his comfort zone. Not being very adventurous in fashion, he mostly had t-shirts, shorts and swimming gear.” IT’S GOING TO LOOK HORRIBLE!” he cried. ”Makoto, just do it, it’s not going to kill you dude.” Was the only response he heard before Sousuke ran off to start his shoot.

Makoto, reluctantly walked back, and immediately gasped, Sousuke was wearing a light blue flannel over a black T-shirt and black skinny jeans, coupled with white high tops. It was a simple outfit, but it looked effortlessly stylish on Sousuke. _Oh my god, Sou-Sousuke, you look so hot. It’s so not fair for me, I’m going to get distracted, Look at those shoulders. Fuc—No. Act professional Makoto. It’s alright._ Makoto thought, slowly getting accustomed to the sight… Then the blue eyed man winked directly at Makoto. Laughing at the reaction he got back from the green eyed man, Makoto was floored yet again, he looked unable to comprehend words and images. His mouth dropped so low that it touched the floor and his cheeks were a bright rose. Oh, Sousuke, I want to touch you so bad, but I’m worried that you don’t even like me. What should I do? He sighs, mentally preserving the image in his mind before taking the floor. ”

 

Now Tachibana, act natural, look at the camera if you want, and just seduce the camera” – The photographer calmly said. Makoto then looked at the camera dead in the eyes, flashed his trademark smile and then lifted his arms and put his hands right behind his head. The wind from the fan gently blew his hair, and Makoto, for the first time in forever, felt like he was naturally good at something. Makoto then stood straight, improving his posture, crossing his arms and then gave a smirk.” Oho! Tachibana, you’re quite good at this! Keep going for a little longer” – Nakamura said. Sousuke had just left the dressing room, all in the second outfit and sat down at the chairs before looking at how Makoto was doing. Once Makoto found Sousuke in the crowd. He shifted his posture, so he was diagonally facing the camera, directly towards Sousuke. He smiled yet again, but with an entirely different mood than the first few frames. _Holy shit. Makoto is so hot, I cannot believe that 1 smile and 2 eyes were all it took to completely destroy me._

His eyes pierced Sousuke’s mind, his smile burned eternally onto his soul. Makoto didn’t only seduce the camera, he seduced Sousuke. His trademark smile switched to one with a more devilish aura. He took off his leather jacket, held it by his shoulders and turned around, his ass facing Sousuke and his face at the camera. _That ass, it’s like a work of art. Look at his body, it’s amazing, even compared to mine. He has the face of an angel and the body of a demon. Breaking hearts left right and center. I can’t even fight it, I feel like I’m infatuated with Makoto. But how should I approach it?_ Nakamura then made Sousuke and Makoto do a couple frames together. Both men took this as the perfect opportunity to try something new. But before Makoto could react. Sousuke put his arm over Makoto’s shoulder and faced the camera. Makoto was taken aback by the sudden physical contact but regained his senses, somehow. _I can feel his body heat emanating from him. It’s so warm, I just want to stay in this position forever._ Makoto thought.

A few hours later. The shoot concluded and Nakamura sent a form for Makoto to fill.” Hey Makoto, welcome to Nakamura Modelling Agency” Nakamura said.” T-thanks so much Nakamura-san… I cannot describe how grateful I am to be a part of the agency.” Makoto then opens his phone and uploads a photo from the shoot onto Instagram. It’s the first one he shot, with his arms above his shoulders. Looking straight into the camera. He then captioned it ‘falling for me? =P’

RING RING RING

” MAKO-CHAN!!!!!!! SINCE WHEN DO YOU MODEL? YOU LOOK SO HOT!” Nagisa screamed from the other end. ” The entire Iwatobi high is completely infatuated with you Makoto-senpai, you look beautiful.” Rei added. ” Hazuki-san, just wait for my photo, if you think he is hot in that shot, wait until share this gem” Sousuke said, stealing the phone off from Makoto’s hand, then abruptly hung up.

 

” That should calm him up a little for now, I’m sure the idea of another photo of you cannot whet his mind for longer” ” Hey Makoto, it’s really late, do you wanna take the bike with me? I have a spare helmet somewhere.” “It’s fine Sousuke, I can manage- “ “- Don’t care, come on, it’s too far to take the train right now. Just this time Makoto,” Sensing defeat. Sousuke grabs Makoto’s hand and walk over to his motorcycle. A deep navy and a moss helmet lie at the sides. Makoto raised is eyebrows and thought  _did Sousuke mean to have a green one because he knew that I would ride his bike back?_ ” Take the green one Makoto, uhh, I just happen to like green too. Don’t think too much about it” when Sousuke sees Makoto’s eyes at the spare helmet. _There is no way I’m letting him know that the green reminds me of him. Absolutely not._ Zipping through the Tokyo roads, the pair finally reach their dormitory complex. As expected, Makoto was silent, as he felt like he was venturing into somewhere new, despite residing in the same room.

 

Makoto excused himself for the night, and didn’t speak to Sousuke for the rest of the night, leaving him slightly crestfallen. Makoto ran into the showers, turned the knob to cold and shivered under the stream of water. It’s going to be an interesting year. He then ran into his room and set alarms for his classes tomorrow. A few notification popped up on his phone.

‘ Yamazaki_Sousuke is following you’

‘ Yamazaki_Sousuke liked your photo’

‘ Yamazaki_Sousuke tagged you in a photo’

 

The last notification Makoto clicked on. He then saw a photo where the two of them were facing away from the camera. Arms on each other’s waists. It looked like they were dating, _I’m going to make sure of it, I want to be with him, no questions asked._ The caption read ‘ Yamazaki Sousuke x @Mako_Tachibana

 

<3’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the proofreading mistakes. It's just that I can't proofread very well myself.


	4. Chapter IV: The other blue eyed man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru is introduced? 
> 
> Relationship development in this chapter, but it ends on a sloppy note, the romance is bubbling but smut is still far away. Any ideas for future dates?

A couple weeks have passed, Makoto and Sousuke rarely had time to just sit around. Makoto was busy with lessons, swimming then staying up late to finish his work and a part time job at as a grocery clerk, he has immediately hired due to his frame and height, who else would have to put the bulk goods at the top of the shelves? Sousuke on the other hand was continuously struggling with the English language, while the grammatical structure was easy enough, he was struggling with the pronunciations and the verbal communication. So much so that whenever he skypes Rin, it usually goes

“Hey Sousuke” from Rin, but without any response, Sousuke immediately jumps into his questions.

“Sup, how do you pronounce _?” and so on.

Today however, Rin responded differently.

“Rin, how do you prono---“ The teal eyed man was abruptly cut off by Rin, taken aback by his reply.

“Dude for once in your life just try it without me! I’m not going to fucking be there for your exams and shit Sousuke.” Rin promptly hung up and sent a message.

  * Look Sousuke, I’m so done with life right now, using me as your translator just added more to the mix. Give me some time and I will be more than glad to help you. Just not right now. Baaadd time.



Left without much other option. Sousuke shuts the computer, walks outside and sits opposite Makoto.

“ What’s that?” Sousuke asked, without much interest into the conversation.

“… … …” Makoto didn’t really respond, but right before Sousuke decided to leave. Makoto looked up and said “Sorry Sousuke-kun, I just wanted to finish this sentence before the idea left me. What’s up? Wanna go out for a drink?”

“Makoto, it’s almost 2:00 am” Sousuke then glances at his watch and sighs “oh whatever. Let’s go.”

With that, the two then dressed up a little bit and went off into the darkness. As dark as a city with streetlights could get. As soon as the elevator doors opened and the two walked out, a strong breeze blew into the complex. Startling Makoto, he hurriedly holds Sousuke’s hand. _It’s so warm and slightly calloused. Tough but something I want to hold for a long time._ The smaller man thought. “ Uh, Makoto? Makoto?” Sousuke said, but with Makoto looking lost in his own world Sousuke shrugged it off and together, they walked to a small midnight diner.

“Good morning, what can I get for you?” a kind old man says as the two open the doors. A small little restaurant / bar half full with customers of varying ages, _all looking like they have many experiences behind them._ Makoto thought. He then uncounciously let go of Sousuke’s hand and immediately felt cold. _This doesn’t feel right, his warmth was comforting, but I’m rather hungry now so might as well get some food._

“ Good morning. May we get two bowls of pork ramen please?” Sousuke asked, and with that the barman disappeared into the kitchen.

“Hey, Makoto… I have something to say to you.”

“What would that be? Have I done something wrong?”

“Makoto, what is your orientation?”

 _Why would he be asking me that?_ Makoto thought. _I don’t really think it matters._

“ Umm, I’m… I’m gay.”

_What a relief, so I do have a chance with Makoto then._

“That’s a relief, so listen. These last few weeks have been really busy on us. But with winter break starting soon my workload is starting to decrease. Aside from end of year exams, I’m quite empty. Also, I quite like your company, even though we don’t interact as much as I would like it’s never uncomfortable in our dorm. So, ahhh… umm…” _Why can’t I get to the point? Why is it so hard?_ Sousuke thought.

Seeing that Sousuke was easily nervous, Makoto grabs him and gives him a hug. _It’s like Makoto knows what is the best for me, that hug really calmed my nerves._ “Makoto, I… I like you! Would you like to go out with me sometime for lunch?

Sousuke said it rather loudly, so much so that the whole surrounding area (the whole bar as it was so small) fell quiet, it was like if someone had just died, the silence was deafening, Sousuke’s heart raced as he started making ridiculous ideas _Why isn’t he responding. Oh my god does he not like me? What have I done? I’ve completely ruined our friendship, it’s all- mmffffff._ Makoto suddenly felt extremely confident and kissed Sousuke. For the taller man, it felt as time stopped, Makoto’s lips felt soft yet strong, gently melting against his own lips.

Breaking apart and blushing extremely hard, Makoto nods and the smile afterwards melt’s Sousuke’s heart.

Soon after their ramen is complete, the pair head home, extremely tired, seeing that it was a Friday morning and neither of them had class today, the two decided to sleep on Sousuke’s bed, with Makoto placing and arm on Sousuke’s bare chest, with Sousuke’s arm grasping Makoto’s soft skin at his waist.

It was 11:00 in the morning, and the two of them were both still sleeping in each other’s arms. Unbeknownst to them, a shorter blue eyed man walked into the room, and opened the doors, thinking that it was empty. He opened the doors to find his best friend being held by Yamazaki, Yamazaki of all people. _He’s not good enough for Makoto. It’s not going to happen._ Torn with removing Yamazaki’s hands off of Makoto and not waking Makoto up, he eventually decides to find a pillow and slowly slide it inbetween the pair. Sousuke, as a deep sleeper doesn’t realize and grabs the pillow. Makoto on the other hand, wakes up to this. “ Good mornin---- Haru-chan? What are you doing here, Why didn’t you tell me?” was all the green haired man could say before returning back to sleep.

In frustration. Haru gets up and sits right down on the sofa. Waiting for the moment that Makoto and Yamazaki decide to meet him in the lounge.

 

20 minutes later, Haru finds himself on the other side of the doors to the dorm, without keys and visibly annoyed. Conceding defeat, Haru returns back to his dorm room and starts making lunch.

_There is no way that is happening to Makoto, I will intervene, He isn’t going to crush Makoto’s heart now, not ever because there won’t be a chance. Makoto is not for him to take. My best friend will not be with that guy. I will make sure of it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst is starting, I wasn't sure how to implement Haru, so I decided with a good old love triangle. How will Sousuke and Haru develop, who is gonna be on top? How did Haru end up outside?
> 
> For this there isn't a MakoHaru romantic relationship. It's just that Haru sees Makoto as family, and after loosing his grandmother, he doesn't want to lose another one.


	5. Chapter V: Blue fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens during the 20 mins of the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a bit OOC today, It's just that in an argument, ones true feelings come out and I struggled maintaining the composed appearance Haru usually makes.

Dragging themselves to the lounge area. Makoto and Sousuke eventually reach Haru, where he looks at Sousuke with nothing but hate, seemingly piercing the bigger man's skin.

“Haru, calm down and just—“ Makoto tried to quell the anger radiating from Haru, physically coming between the other two, hands outstretched. Failing, he looks at Haru with a sad look on his face. His eyes, whilst still the same blue, no longer had a positive feel to it, there was pure hatred emanating from Haru, all directed towards teal eyes, reflecting the same emotions back.

“ Yamazaki, explain yourself, how is it that you end up with Makoto? Out of everyone in this world, you are the least capable of being the right partner for him.”

“ Get the fuck out of my business Nanase, how dare you insult me in my home. Why are you so concerned about Makoto?” Sousuke roared, his deep voice now carrying a tone of deepest disgust. Sousuke pointed to the door and started to approach the shorter male, attempting to physically remove him from the premises.

“ He’s my best friend, _Yamazaki._ ” Haru said, emphasizing Sousuke’s surname. “ I don’t recall _you_ ever being there for him, All you have been is dark and negative towards Makoto and I, ever since middle school. Upon hearing that statement, Sousuke straightened his whole body, throwing a punch towards Haru’s face when a large hand stopped him.

“That’s enough Sousuke, sit down, you too Haru, don’t think you are off the hook” Makoto yelled. _This is absolutely insane, I hate raising my voice but if the time needs to, which it certainly is, I will restore peace in this place._ Haru, first of all, why don’t you tell me you are dropping by? You have done so in the past ever since moving to Tokyo, why is today any different?” Before Haru could respond, Makoto lashed out once again. “Haru, as much as you know me, I am in control of myself, don’t even think about determining who gets to control me. What if I really like Sousuke, I really do Haru, I really do. He is someone I want to be with for a very long time. Do not, and I mean do not force anything upon him. Sousuke has been nothing but caring and a very nice person to live with. Does it matter what he said to you in middle school?” pointing his fingers right at Haru’s chest. “Haru, for the last time, just let me live how I like to live, you are my best friend, nothing will change that unless you keep interfering with how I live my life. We are best friends and I won’t go further with you. As you already know after I keep telling you.” Makoto shouted and slammed his door shut.

This rant left both of the other two men in shock, it was almost impossible to make Makoto angry but once he is it’s terrifying to experience.

“Nanase, I don’t care if you think that Makoto and I shouldn’t be together. I cannot give a care in the world. But it’s obvious that Makoto cares about you. Not enough for him to love you like he likes me, but enough for a friendship to last. Give him time to heal, otherwise there won’t by anything to salvage of him but his fury.” Sousuke said, clearly trying to reel in his anger and keep composure.”

The doors suddenly burst open and Makoto comes in, tears streaming down his face. “Haru, please leave, now, give me your keys.”

“M-Makoto…” Haru stuttered.

“Haru… Haru… please.” Makoto mumbles whilst holding in tears.

"Makoto, Me, or him. I'm giving a chance to see if you can live with both of us in your life. If you can't you will have to make that decision soon. This is an ultimatum I hate to give, but I want to try us once again."

" Why are you making me choose? Don't do this to me. Don't think that there can be an us again. I know that you are better off with someone else." Makoto mumble, only enough for Haru to hear. "

“ Yamazaki, I swear to the heavens, if I see the slightest sign of Makoto suffering, I will create hell for you that you will beg. You will wish for not approaching Makoto.” Haru, with no emotion in his face but a quiet yet threatening tone which made Sousuke lower his guard. Before Sousuke could react he sees a leg about to hit him when a green man yet again stops Haru, this time hurting Makoto.

“NA-NA-SE!” Sousuke screamed at the top of his lungs, pushing Haru out of the room.

Sousuke runs into the kitchen, gathers up an ice pack and wraps his arms around Makoto, who weeps on Sousuke’s lap. His torso stained a dark purple bruise. Unable to say anything, Sousuke simply carries Makoto onto his bed and climbs in with him, silently hoping that he can help the boy recover and is enough for Makoto. As much as he hates to admit it, Haru’s words about being incapable of looking out for Makoto scare him.

_I, I love you Makoto, I will shield you with myself until we die. I hope I’m enough for you. Because that’s all I have right now. I will be your shoulder and your comfort._

The room was silent except for the sobs that Makoto made. “Sousuke?”

“Yeah, Makoto?”

“Don’t leave me. Sou.”

“I won’t… Mako, don’t even think that will happen.”

Slowly both boys drift off to sleep. Hoping that their dreams will relieve them of the recent drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter today because I have slight writer's block. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hey guys, I'm off on christmas vacation very soon so you will get this chapter earlier than usual. Additionally, I will wont be writing for 2+ weeks so the next chapter will be uploaded after a ~2 week hiatus. 
> 
> Little bit more angst before the overall mood will improve.


	6. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE - THE FIC ISN'T DEAD

So. I'm super sorry, my computer had broken down and I sent it away, but I couldn't get it for a month. Plus I have been studying for my IB mock exams. Legit, that does seem so dumb that I've been neglecting this story. I've been extremely busy but I do have a few chapters ready to go. But they need a fine tooth. 

I'm awful. =( SORRY! I HOPE TO BE BACK TO FORM SOON!


End file.
